Life is Funny
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Ummm. A visitor comes to...visit Donovan while the Team tries to uncover a hidden pot dealer in a local Teen Club.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from UC: Undercover.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
The Team was sitting in front of the computer council.  
  
"So." said Jake. "How are we going to do this?"  
  
Frank picked up the two portfolios that were lying next to him. "We're going to send you in as an employee of the club. You need to look and listen for any news or sign of this drug dealer. Alex-"  
  
He was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
They all turned to look at it. No one ever knocked on the door.  
  
"Did anyone order pizza?" Cody asked. Frank looked at him. "Ookay."  
  
"Well, aren't we going to answer the door?" Monica asked. No one moved, so she got up and walked to the other side of the room and opened the door. She stood there for a while, talking.  
  
"Who is it?" Frank called.  
  
A teenaged girl walked over. "Hey, Da."  
  
---------------------  
  
The team all turned to look at Frank, who was clearly shocked.  
  
"Bree! What are you doing here?" he said, stunned.  
  
"Aunt Kathy kicked me out and sent me here." she said simply, sitting down.  
  
The girl looked a lot like her father. She was tall with long, dark hair. Her features were like her father's, except softer. She held herself with the same grace and pride as her father, and she had a mischivious glint in her eyes.  
  
"She put you on a plane from Ireland without telling me you were coming?"  
  
Bree rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Da."  
  
Frank took in a deep breath. "Okay. Why did she send you here. Without telling me."  
  
"You aren't going to get over that anytime soon, are you?"  
  
"Bree! "  
  
"Alright! Alright." she said. "Well, you know Bill?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I haven't been nice to him lately, because, well, Aunt Kathy deserves better than that slime. Anyway, that's why I'm back here."  
  
"Bree."  
  
"Okay!"she said, a trying to fight a grin. "I accidently set his car on fire-"  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"- and Auntie thought it was on purpose."  
  
"Was it?" Jake asked, and Frank shot him a glare.  
  
"No. I would have been much more creative than that."she grinned again. "I tried to tell Auntie and Bill that, but I guess they took it as a threat or something."  
  
"Bree." Frank groaned.  
  
"It wasn't." she said quickly.  
  
"Bree, go upstairs to my office. And stay there. We were in the middle of something important."  
  
She opened her mouth, but her Dad cut her off. "Now."  
  
'Yessir." Bree said quickly, and she jumped up, grabbed her bag, and ran up the stairs.  
  
Frank shook his head to clear it. "Anyway, Alex-"  
  
"Da!"  
  
Frank ignored her. "Alex you will go in as-"  
  
"DA!"  
  
"As a-"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"WHAT, Bree?!"  
  
There was quiet for a second. Then: "Can I watch T.V?"  
  
"Fine. Just be quiet and don't interrupt any more!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Anyway, Alex, you will be going in as an investigator, diverting any suspicion from Jake. You-"  
  
"Hey, Donovan, why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Alex asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Because she was in Ireland."  
  
"Well-" Donovan cut Cody off.  
  
"Don't." he said sternly. "We're done, go home and get some rest."  
  
A yell drifted down the stairs. "Loxley! I'm going to cut your heart out with a spoon!"  
  
"So it begins." Donovan muttered with Kevin Costner's voice, and started up the stairs.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Bree?" Donovan walked up to his daughter, who's eyes were glued to the screen.  
  
"Why a spoon, cousin? Why not an axe or-? Because it's dull, you twit! It'll hurt more!" she recited with the characters.  
  
Frank walked over and snapped off the T.V.  
  
"Hey!" Bree protested.  
  
"No. Listen to me, Bree. Will your Aunt take you back to Ireland?"  
  
"No, they're both pretty mad over there. It was an expensive car."  
  
Frank sighed, and Bree looked at him. "Da, you don't want me here?"  
  
"No, no. Of course I want you here. It just- the job and everything- and I just- there wouldn't be any time and-"  
  
"You can send me to a boarding school if you want, I guess. I wouldn't mind, as long as I could bring Go Braugh. " she said softly.  
  
"Speaking of Go Braugh, how's all your stuff getting here?"  
  
Bree laughed. "Kathy and Bill really don't mind spending money on certain things. Shipping my stuff far, far away is one of them."  
  
Frank perched on his desk. "I always assumed you two got along well."  
  
"Oh, we did. Until Bill." she spat his name out with anger."Oh, Da, is there a good stable around here where I can board Go Braugh?"  
  
"We'll find one." he said absentmindedly. "What about your dog, what's his name-"  
  
"Anubis?"  
  
He snapped his fingers. "Yeah. That's it."  
  
"We need to go to the airport. You need to sign for him."  
  
"I'll go to the airport. You stay here. Finish watching Robin Hood."  
  
She shrugged, and flipped on the T.V. "Alright."  
  
"And I'm calling your Aunt first thing in the morning. It's too late there to call her now."  
  
"Yes, Da."  
  
"Once someone has seen our camp, they cannot leave. There's too many lives at stake." came from the T.V. as Frank Donovan walked off.  
  
--------------------  
  
Alex walked up the stairs, and turned into Donovan's office. "Hello."  
  
Bree barely looked up from the T.V. "Hi. Have you ever seen Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"No. I haven't had a chance."  
  
Bree looked at Alex in shock. "You've never seen it. God, you're missing out on something great." she waved Alex over. "C'mon."  
  
The agent looked over the young girl's shoulder. "Whoo, who's that."  
  
"Orlando Bloom. Hot, huh?"  
  
"He's good-looking."  
  
Bree shook her head. "No. He's hot. "  
  
"That guys...hotter."  
  
"Viggo Mortensen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's okay. Orlie's way better."  
  
"Nah."  
  
Bree sat back and crossed her arms. "Whatever."  
  
"So, you came from Ireland?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where in Ireland?"  
  
"A small farm near the Galway Bay."  
  
"Was it nice?"  
  
Bree's eyes seemed to glow as she turned to look at Alex. "It was gorgeous. We would wake up early every morning to watch the sun rise, reflected in the bay. The dew drops, when they caught the light, sparkled like diamonds over emerald silk. When we turned the horses out in the early morning they would frolic like foals, no matter their age. There's something in that land that just makes you feel so...alive."  
  
She trailed off, then laughed. "I'm rambling."  
  
Alex looked at the girl with pity in her eyes. "It sound beautiful."  
  
"I miss it." And with that the girl turned her eyes back to the T.V 


End file.
